1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to door hinges, and, in particular, to pre-installed door hinges for shower door enclosures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bathing enclosures are used to retain water flowing, e.g., from a shower head, within an enclosed area. For example, glass shower enclosures may include one or more glass panels and water resistant walls (e.g., the or fiberglass) and a shower head directed into the enclosure. A glass door may be pivotably attached to one of the glass panels, or to one of the walls, for ingress and egress by the user of the bathing enclosure.
Glass is a favored material for bathing enclosures owing to its ability to be cleaned repeatedly and thoroughly over a long service life, as well as its ability to admit light to the bathing enclosure. However, glass is also a relatively heavy and fragile material, particularly when used for large monolithic panels. In some instances, installation of glass bathing enclosures may be complicated by the competing needs of tight tolerances, e.g., for waterproofness at panel junctions, and adjustability among the various panels, e.g., to account for walls, floors, and or ceilings forming imperfect angles or other geometric relationships.